Aspecto
by Freedom Released
Summary: Naruto estaba nervioso y necesitaba la ayuda de su mejor amigo para un asunto de apariencia. [Vineta] [Nota: No es Yaoi]


**Título: **Aspecto.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Amistad, semi-romance y comedia.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Personajes: **Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.

**Nota:** No es Yaoi.

**Extensión:** Viñeta/ 701 palabras.

**Resumen:** Naruto estaba nervioso y necesitaba la ayuda de su mejor amigo para un asunto de apariencia.

**Publicaciones:** Sólo aquí y en MSS.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Aspecto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Iba a tener su primera cita, ¡su primera cita!, y con nada más y nada menos que Hinata. Tenía que ser perfecta, sí, la cita tenía que ser perfecta. Nada podía estropear ese día, él no lo permitiría. Aunque, es posible que algo la pudiera estropear: su aspecto. Naruto si en algo se caracterizaba era en no saber cómo vestir para eventos… eh, ¿cómo decirlo? Formales. Siempre vestía de chándal, y cuando tenía que vestirse de otra manera era un manta en combinar colores o, directamente, una chaqueta con un pantalón. Pero, eso no le detendría, sacaría el estilista que llevaba dentro y se arreglaría de la forma más perfecta y así la Hyuuga se enamoraría de él. Sí, era un plan genial.

Pasaron horas antes de que quedara a gusto la vestimenta que llevaba y como se veái. Sólo faltaba una cosa, y era preguntarle a Sasuke cómo se veía. Si le decía que bien, iría, y si no, pues no tendría más remedio que pedirle ayuda. Él siempre se chuleaba delante de él por este tema, y aunque le costara admitirlo, era el que mejor le podía ayudar.

Entró en la habitación de Sasuke sin pararse a llamar a la puerta. El azabache, quien estaba haciendo unas pesas, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar quien había entrado, pues sabía que su amigo iría a pedirle consejo.

—Dime, ¿cómo estoy? —le preguntó abriendo un poco los brazos para que le viera mejor.

—Perfecto —contestó con algo de dificultad siguiendo con las pesas y sin apenas mirarle —. Los hombres querrán parecerse a ti, y las mujeres estar contigo.

El rubio se puso serio y le habló algo enfadado:

—¿Y si me miras?

Sasuke dejó las pesas a un lado y miró a su amigo. Se veía realmente mal, esa chaqueta parecía de los setenta, y no combinaba nada con esos pantalones cortos color… ¿rosa?, que llevaba.

—Vale. Me he precipitado —admitió burlón —. Los hombres querrán estar contigo, y puede que las mujeres se planteen parecerse a ti.

—Oye, he tardado horas en ponerme algo decente. No sabes la cantidad de trajes y ropa que me he puesto.

—¿Y estás seguro de que lo más decente de todo lo que tenías en ese armario tuyo era ésto…?

—Sasuke…

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sólo faltaba una hora para tener que ir a buscar a su chica y estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo con un estúpido amigo que se burlaba de él por su vestimenta. Sabía perfectamente que no era la mejor del mundo, pero la mejor de su armario era.

—Está bien. Lo primero, coge esa ropa horrible y tírala. No, mejor quémala, con la mitad de las cosas armario. Esa ropa, si es que puede llevarse así, es algo que nunca más te pondrás si no quieres que te confundan con un homosexual desesperado. —Se dirigió a su armario ante la mirada atenta de Naruto. Cogió unas prendas, y se las tiró —. Ponte eso, es lo que llevé a la primera cita que tuve con Sakura. Aunque, ya sabes, no la llevé mucho puesta. —Sonrió arrogante.

El rubio miró la ropa con algo de asco y luego a Sasuke. Luego volvió a repetir esa secuencia varias veces hasta que sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Se le habían pasado demasiadas imágenes por la cabeza y ninguna era muy pura.

—¿Con esta ropa conseguiré gustarle a Hinata?

—No —habló rotundo —. Con esa ropa conseguirás que Hinata no corra al verte cuando te vea llegar, que ya es algo. Lo demás es cosa tuya. —Notó que él le miraba con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Qué? No hago milagros. Y oye, ¿no habías quedado con ella en media hora?

Naruto miró su reloj rápidamente. ¡Mierda!, iba a llegar tarde como no se apurara. Rápidamente salió de la habitación y se fue a poner el traje que le dio. Tenía que apurarse para recoger a Hinata a tiempo, pero no sin antes quemar la mitad de la ropa de su armario como le había dicho su queridísimo compañero. Y ya tenía planes para mañana si todo salía bien, sí, iba a pedirle a Sasuke que fuera de compras con él para escoger ropa nueva**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Espero que los que se esperaban un Yaoi no me maten por la insinuación SS y NH **XD** _Bue_~ yo aclaré que no era Yaoi. Quería hacer algo divertido sobre Naruto y Sasuke como amigos y las maneras de conseguir una chica y me salió esto **:)** Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida, ya lo sabéis. Gracias por leer.


End file.
